


Swapped

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin is stuck in Nico's body, and Nico in Kevin's.Luckily they have Daniel help them figure out this mess before they might possibly throw each other out of the window.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take me seriously  
> But on that note I freaking loved writing this!  
> A lot of people asked for this on tumblr so,tadaaaaa

Kevin woke up from his alarm blaring away at him from the nightstand, the Dane cursing under his breath as he turned over and swatted at the clock.

Wait.

Since when did he own an alarm clock? What happened to the annoying jingle on his phone?

Kevin sat up, tiredly wiping at his eyes. He pushed the blankets down and then stilled suddenly, looking down at his chest and stomach.

He seemed different, leaner but also more muscled, things like that don't happen overnight right? Among closer inspection, Kevin realised there were no tattoos adorning his chest either.

Kevin frowned and lifted the blankets up, and by god- that was definitely not his cock. Kevin certainly had no complaints, he was well endowed down there thank you very much, but this cock, especially half-hard against his thigh, was much thicker and longer. 

Kevin cursed and scrambled onto his feet, rushing to the bathroom and looking in the mirror before screaming.

It wasn't his reflection, but Nico's, staring back at him.

Which gods did he piss off for this to happen?

He rushed back to the bed, cursing at his much longer legs made him stumble, and dove over the bed to get his phone.

5 missed calls from Kevin, or well, Nico in this case - a clear sign the German must be experiencing something similar.

Just when Kevin tried to press his larger, clumsier fingers on the phone’s screen to call Nico back, there was a knock, well, more like pounding, at the hotel room door, and the Dane quickly moved to open it, frowning at how the layout of this room was just different enough from his own to make it awkward, and winched as he saw his own face frowning at him. 

“This is some fucked up shit.” Nico grumbled at him, pushing past Kevin and into the room. Kevin closed the door after him and turned to face the German.

“It must be your fault.” he grumbled. Nico rolled his eyes, wiping at his hair as Kevin slightly longer locks fell into his face without any product in it. Kevin frowned and walked over, pushing his finger’s through Nico, well his own, hair, to push it back into place. It was weird having to do it from such a weird angle, and he almost poked Nico in the eye. It was very unnerving to see his own face glaring up at him, and Kevin only now fully noticed how much smaller he normally was compared to the German. 

Nico glared at him, and Kevin was glad to see the glare was as bitchy and sassy as he had always hoped it would come across.

“Do you find this funny?” Nico hissed at him when Kevin smiled at him in amusement. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Of course not.” he sighed. Nico sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, and it seemed to enrage him when his feet didn’t quite reach the floor. 

“Why are you so SMALL!” he hissed angrily. Kevin put his hands on his hips.

“Well excuse me, at least you are not stuck in a freakishly big body.” he hissed back. Nico turned rather smug.

“So you’ve seen my cock, huh?” he said. Kevin huffed.

“Don’t think you’re anything special.” he said sharply. Nico’s smug smile remained, but it looked odd on Kevin’s face, as if it wasn’t quite a good fit. Kevin sat down next to Nico and sighed.

“What do we do?” he asked. Nico shrugged. 

“What they do in the movies I suppose. Take up each other’s lives and just… I don’t know. Hope for the best.” he sighed. Kevin tiredly wiped a hand over his face.

“And what if I don’t want to be you?” he asked. Nico shrugged up a shoulder.

“What do you propose then? Tell everyone? They’ll all think we’re completely insane.” he answered. Kevin knew he was right, somewhere deep down, but he couldn't possibly pretend to be Nico, right? 

“I’m sure it won’t last long.” Nico sighed, but it sounded more like he was trying to encourage himself than Kevin. Kevin swallowed thickly, folding his trembling hands on his lap as they stayed in silence for a moment. 

“We need someone to help us.” Kevin spoke up. “Someone who knows about this and can help us if we get into an awkward situation.” he clarified. Nico nodded thoughtfully. 

“What about Daniel?” he said. “Daniel can help.” Kevin hummed.

“He is bound to tell Max then too.” he sighed. Nico shrugged.

“Max is harmless. He'll help us too” he decided. Kevin didn’t know how to argue against that. 

“Fine, call him then.” he decided. Nico shook his head.

“You have to do it. You have my voice now.” he decided. Kevin wrinkled up his nose but held out his hand for Nico’s phone.

Dan picked up on the second ring, sounding as if he had just woken up.

“What is it Hulk? Do you need me to fake an emergency so you can run from a girl again?” he muttered sleepily. Kevin gave Nico a disapproving look.

“Nic- Kevin and I need your help. Come to my hotel room.” he said, before hanging up the phone. Nico huffed.

“Rude.” he huffed. Kevin glared.

“Says the one needing excuses to leave girls.” he hissed back. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“I better find some of your stupid clothes.” he huffed, as he was still only dressed in a pair of tight boxers. Nico wordlessly pointed at the suitcase in the corned, watching impatiently as Kevin sorted through them.

"You really need a stylist." Kevin huffed, holding up a bright yellow shirt and jean shorts with panthers printed on the back pocket.

"You're just too much of a pussy to appreciate style." Nico shot back.

It didn't take long before there was a knock at the door, and after a push from Nico, Kevin got up to open the door.

"Hey Nico? Are you okay?" Daniel said when Kevin (or well Nico's face) frowned at him. Michael was standing behind him, the Aussie trainer seeming a little sceptical about the whole ordeal.

"What is he doing here." Kevin asked gruffly, blocking the door. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"You said Kevin was with you. I thought I could use some manpower to keep you from fighting." He chuckled. Kevin glared but let the two Aussies in. Nico got up from the bed and walked closer too.

"Dan, Michael, you both need to sit down." He said. Daniel raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Are you getting married or something?" He asked. 

"No!" Nico and Kevin exclaimed at the same time.

"Not with that stupid German asshole!" Kevin added for good measure. Michael frowned a little at him.

"If one of you is a 'German' asshole, I don't think it's Kevin." He said. Kevin stomped his foot down impatiently.

"I am Kevin! I'm stuck in Nico's stupid body!" He hissed out. 

Both Aussies stared at him with the same open mouthed expression before Daniel burst out in a nervous giggle.

"Is this a prank?" He asked. Nico shook his head.

"No. I'm definitely not normally a small Dane." He said. Michael glanced back and forth between the two, before focusing his eyes on Nico.

"Fine. If you're really Nico trapped in Kevin's body, then what is Daniel's favourite snack?" He asked. Daniel let out a noise in protest but Nico answered directly. 

"Animal crackers." He said. Kevin snorted loudly and Daniel turned bashful.

"They are adorable." He whispered under his breath. Michael clasped a hand over his shoulder.

"Then why eat them, mate?" He sighed in exasperation, before turning back to Nico and Kevin.

"Okay I think we believe you. Permission to laugh uncontrollably for 5 minutes?" He said with a cheeky smile. Kevin rolled his eyes but nodded.

After a good 5 minutes of two Aussies rolling over the floor and crying from laughter while Nico and Kevin impatiently glared at each other, peace settled again.

"You're lucky we don't have any press duties today." Daniel said. "That would have been awkward. Just stay inside now, who knows tomorrow might be better." He said. Kevin impatiently huffed.

"We have qualification tomorrow, I rather throw myself out this window than setting a good time for him." he hissed, glaring at Nico. Nico rolled his eyes.

"As if you can set better times than me, twat." He grumbled in return. Michael was trying very hard not to continue laughing, but then turned serious.

"I have seen enough movies to know the only way for you to turn back to your own bodies is to accept one another." He said peacefully. 

"Never!" Kevin hissed. 

"I would do a shoey before I do that!" Nico said. Kevin's lips pulled up in a sneer.

"As if you ever get on the podium." He snapped. Nico glared but didn't answer.

Daniel looked at Michael, and the two of them nodded.

"It's couples counselling time."

~~~

Michael left to inform Nico's trainer that the German wouldn't come to training today while Daniel made Nico and Kevin sit on the floor opposite the bed. 

"Right." The Aussie said smugly. "Let's start simple. List 2 physical things you admire about each other." He said. When he got two murderous glares in return, he held up his hands.

"Just trust the process." He chuckled. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"You are enjoying this too much." He muttered. Daniel shrugged.

"Maybe. But do you have a choice? What else do you propose we do." He said, lazily shrugging one shoulder up. Nico pursued his lips.

"His tattoos. And eyes." He grumbled under his breath. Kevin seemed surprised and stayed silent until Daniel's shocked foot came dangerously close to his face.

"His smile. And ass." Kevin said with a shrug. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I was certain you were going to say my co-" 

Daniel quickly jumped in between the two before Kevin could strangle Nico.

Once both men had calmed down, Daniel resumed his questioning.

"Alrighty. List two things you admire about the other's personality." He said. Kevin scoffed.

"His ego and his insistent pestering." He hissed. Daniel sighed dramatically. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Fine. His openness. And he makes everyone laugh." He mumbled. Daniel turned to Nico, who swallowed thickly.

"His loyalty. And the fact he won't apologize for something he believes in." He grumbled. Daniel beamed at them.

"See that wasn't so difficult!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Now give each other a hug." He added.

"Out!" Was the combined screech he got in answer. Daniel didn't need to be told twice and fled the room.

Nico and Kevin stayed behind in silence.

"So you like my ass, mhm?" Nico spoke up. Kevin glared.

"That is the only thing you remember?" He said, before seeming to deflate.

"This is useless. We're going to be stuck in these bodies forever." He sighed. Nico hummed.

"It's not going to be too bad." He tried to cheer them up. "Your sailing holidays seem amazing." He mumbled. Kevin sharply turned to him, seeing Nico - well his - cheeks turn pink. 

"How do you now I sail?" He asked. Nico shrugged.

"Social media." He said. Kevin frowned.

"We don't follow each other."

"Doesn't mean I don't check what my arch enemy is up to." Nico replied. Kevin bit his lip.

"You see me as an enemy?" He asked. Nico turned to him.

"Well friend, acquaintance or lover are rather ruled out so-" 

"If you say lover again I will cut your balls off." Kevin huffed. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought you wanted to suck them?" He purred. Kevin clenched his fists.

"I hate you." He snarled. Nico smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry you do." He said softly. The answer startled Kevin, his anger momentarily falling away. 

"W-what?" He asked. Nico sighed, getting up from the floor. 

"I know we were never friends. But this is never what I envisioned." He muttered. "I actually had this stupid crush on you years ago, must have been this ass." He mused, patting his behind. Kevin huffed.

"Don't touch my a-" he fell silent. "You have a crush on me?" He asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I said _had_ , but yes." He said simply. Something clicked in Kevin's head, and he groaned.

"I think I know how to turn this all back to normal." He sighed. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"How?" He asked. 

Kevin walked closer, bending down awkwardly to be at eye level with Nico. God his usual body was small. 

"This is weird." He muttered, before leaning in to brush their lips together. 

They sprang apart when a shock instantly went through them, both stumbling backwards.

"What the fuck was t-" Nico started, before barking out a laugh. "You're you again!" He said, pointing at Kevin. Kevin looked up and found it was actually Nico looking back at him.

"You're you too!" He squeaked out, sighing in relief. Nico wiggled his eyebrows.

"Guess my kisses are that magical, huh?" He said. Kevin sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. Nico walked closer.

"Pretty sure we should kiss again." He purred, his smile softer, more hesitant. Kevin hummed.

"What if we switch bodies again?" He muttered, but stood up on his tiptoes to bring their lips closer to together. Nico sighed.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Their lips touched but nothing happened this time around, and Kevin was sure the tingles in his stomach were unrelated to whatever curse had been on them. Nico pulled away briefly, seemingly checking if they were still in the right bodies, but Kevin let out a soft sound at the loss and quickly brought him back into the kiss.

_'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'_ Kevin said to himself as Nico's hands cradled him close. 

"You said that out loud, love." Nico chuckled against his lips. "But you are not so bad either."

When Michael and Daniel came to the room an hour or so later, dressed in protective gear and helmets just in case, they were struck by the silence in the room.

That is, until they peeked around the door.

"Mother of go-" Michael squeaked.

"Please tell me you've returned to your own bodies or this is sick." Daniel groaned, eyes averted to the floor. 

"Yes, now fuck off." Kevin hissed impatiently. Daniel pushed Michael out of the room, before glancing over his shoulder.

"I would have said cock as my favourite physical attribute of yours." He told Nico with a wink, before fleeing the room as Kevin aimed to throw a vase at his head. 

When the door closed, Kevin smiled softly and turned his attention back to the German pressed against him.

"Now, where were we."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
